


Say Uncle

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Add them to the portrait we all draw in our minds Your body gone, we shall keep the man I close my eyes and hope they do not fade. These remnants of a voice and a smile." - Vienna Tang 'Say Uncle'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Uncle

The click of the door closing behind him, and heavy, tired footsteps were all that sounded within the quiet, dark room. The picture frames on the shelf that was just a ways away were darkened, though the light of the moon hit the edge of each frame just right. It seemed symbolic in a way, that he could just see the frame, but the darkness had hidden away the pictures that held the faces of those that he had lost.

His mother.

His father.

His girlfriend.

His two best friends.

His  _second_ father.

Those losses, most of them were so fresh. In a way, he had lost himself too, or at least a large part of himself. In a way, he almost resented saying that it had been “lost” when really it had been ripped away. But no, no… He was trying to get over that. He was trying not to be so angry and hurt. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he could. Not while there was so much pain for him to cope with. There was too much change in his life that he had to figure out.

But not right now.

Right now he was tired. He had just visited each gravesite of each loved one he had lost and he had nothing left to give that day. 

The former Robin laid back on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes as he no longer bothered trying to fight the tears that burned them. His heart ached inside his chest at the thought of each person he had lost, trying to think back to a better time and better memories for each of them. Maybe it was still too soon, too early to try and be strong enough to hold a smile when the loss held so true. He had tried that once, right after his father had been killed and he returned to Titans Tower for the first time.

When he had still had Bart and Kon to turn to along with the whole team.

He shuddered and turned on his side, curling into himself.

Tim knew that he still had many friends to rely on. But it was at this moment that he couldn’t help the irrational fear that anyone he tried to cling to or run to, would end up being taken away just as he got comfortable, or when he needed them most.

In stead he turned to those in his memories - in his dreams. It was there that he bore his soul, begged for help, and hoped for a solution. That was where he could hear their voices again, see their smiles..

And maybe it was where he could say what he wished he had said before —

Before he lost his chance.


End file.
